Badayeh – Beginning
by Mini Goat
Summary: Sammy discovers there's a down side to being friends with jocks but a new friend might make it all worth it.


**_AN: _**_Sammy has gotten the short straw. While Jon enjoys a bit of independence she's navigating what a normal life would have been like for her and she's not so sure about how she's supposed to make friends with silly girls and pretend she's just an average thirteen year old nerd who skipped two grades._

**Badayeh – Beginning**

Sammy glanced at the girl next to her. Long dark hair spilled over her shoulders in loose waves. She wore a poet blouse in teal plaid flannel and a peasant skirt out of some brown gauzy fabric with a pair of Doc. Martins. Heavy kohl was smudged around her light grey eyes which looked intently at her notebook. She wasn't taking notes at all. It looked like she was drawing something and from what little Sammy could see, she was very good at it.

Waiting for Miss Patrick to turn back to the board, Sammy reached out a hand and nudged the other girl's shoulder. In her hand was a folded piece of paper.

\- what are you drawing? –

The other girl grinned and lifted her notebook just enough to see. It was Miss Patrick dressed as a zombie eating Brian's brains. Brian was in the first row with the other kids who struggled with the material.

Sammy and her new friend sat in the way back. This was not a class Sam needed. Basic American history that she could pass tests in her sleep. Who was she kidding, She was only here for Jon. Sammy snickered. Brian did look really zoned out. Poor Brian. He was a good guy. Great at hockey. All around superior friend. He was not, however, an A student. Or a B one. At the end of class Sammy turned to her new friend.

"Hi. I'm Sammy."

"Lynn." The dark haired girl told her.

"Let's show Brian your picture." She told Lynn.

"Wait, what if he doesn't like it?"

"Oh trust me, he'll like it. If he doesn't, I'll punch him."

Lynn laughed, not sure how serious this girl was.

"Brian! Wait up!" Sammy yelled outside class.

Brian turned, his green eyes lighting up at Sammy calling him. "Sup Pipsqueek?"

"Show him Lynn." She ordered the other girl.

"Um… ok." Lynn opened her note book to her most recent drawing uncertainly.

Brian grabbed the book, looked at it hard, and laughed his butt off.

"Told yah he'd like it." She grinned. "Brian, this is Lynn. She has Miss Patrick the same period we do."

"Hey, whatever Pipsqueek told you, it's all lies."

"Ugh. You sound like Jon." She groused.

"He rubs off on a guy."

"Gross."

"Not THAT way Sammy. You're dirty for a kid you know that?" Brian tried to give her a hard look, failed and laughed.

"Kid?" Lynn asked confused.

"I… uh… skipped a couple grades." Sammy shrugged.

"Cool." Lynn smiled conspiratorially. "Don't tell no one, I skipped a grade too."

"Oh great. The Carters are multiplying!" Brian said in a loud tragic voice.

"Multiple Carters? Awesome!" another boy joined them.

"You would want more Carters." Bran told the new boy.

"Well, the IQ in the room improves when you add one." He said in a satisfied and smug way. "Hi. I'm Jon."

"Lynn." She took back her notebook from Brian, or tried to, Jon snatched it first.

"Oh my god. That's a riot. Have you got more of these?"

"A few." She hedged.

"Talk her into coming to Sandy's tonight guys. I've got to see more of these." He handed the notebook back to Lynn and bounded off to class. "Later geeks!" he called over his shoulder.

Sammy turned to Lynn after waving at Jon. "Could you?" she realized something and looked at Brian. "Wait, you guys have practice today."

"Yup. It's after. You coming to watch?"

"Can't. Piano practice. I'll see you after. Lynn, you should totally watch the guys practice then come to Sandy's with us. It's mostly the JV hockey team and the drama club on Thursdays."

"I'm not sure I can…"

"Come on, it will be great. We love having an audience and Sammy can't come because she has peeeeee-aaannn-oooo practice."

Sammy elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." She told him.

"Ugh. Girls. So anyway. Come on. If you need a ride Jason will drive you to the restaurant and home."

"I promise it's fun to watch them. Jason will probably stay to keep you company."

"Er, Jason?"

"Tall guy, wears a cowboy hat. Can't miss him."

Lynn looked back and forth clutching her notebook. "Well, I'd have to call my dad but I suppose…"

"Awesome. I'll see you at practice. You better run Pipsqueek. You have one minuet exactly to get to pre-cal."

"Crrraapppp…" Sammy could be heard saying as she took off.

"She doesn't actually care. She's aceing that class."

Lynn laughed in spite of herself. Sammy's friends were odd but honestly, she hadn't connected with anyone yet and who knows. They all seemed nice.

* * *

So who is this I'm driving to practice?" Jason asked again.

"Her name is Lynn. She's very nice. Talented too. You'll like her."

He snorted.

"Don't be that way."

"Last time I liked someone he had a bunch of weird friends I now hang out with."

'You love us. Admit it."

"Nope."

"Admit it or I tickle you."

"I'll hang you over the railing like a salami."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Quit flirting with my girlfriend Jay." A soft voice said behind them.

"No, it's Mike's turn this week. You get her next week then it's Jon's turn again."

"What's my turn?"

"Two weeks from now." Jason said gleefully.

Sammy glared at them, arms crossed over her chest. Jason wisely ducked and hid behind Jon.

"Coward." Jon muttered.

"Yup." Jay agreed.

"Um… did I miss something?" Lynn said walking up to the odd tableau of a short dark skinned and haired guy trying not to laugh at a tall kid in a cowboy hat who must be Jason cowering behind Jon while Sammy glared like a basilisk at all of them.

"The guys decided that since they cannot attract women on their own that they would pass me around like a… a…"

"A bong?" offered Jason

"A 40?" suggested Jon.

"A sailor?" was Zulfi's contribution.

Jon gently cuffed Zulfi in the back of the head while Jay laughed.

"I kind of want to cut piano tonight" Sammy admitted.

"Won't Mary be mad though?"

"Not if I tell her why." She said, cutting her eyes to Lynn.

"Oh. Hm. Want me to call her?"

"She does seem to adore you." Sammy admitted.

"Yes she does." He grinned. "It's all that classic O'Neill charm" he said proudly. Sammy rolled her eyes and he laughed. "So do you want me to?"

"Ok, ok, tell her I'm in the bathroom or something."

"Give." He said and put his hand out, palm up, opening and closing his fingers for her phone.

She dug her phone out of her back pack and handed it to him. His fingers lingered on hers a moment and she gave him a shy look. "Why don't you call her on your phone?"

"Because I only have Wilson on speed dial. I have to look for Mary's number."

She shrugged.

Lynn looked confused. "Why does he call your parents by their given names?"

"Oh, that's easy, Sammy has fosters." Jay told the girl, forgetting Sammy was going to get back at him.

"Hi Aunt Mary. Nope, everything is fine. Sammy is in the bathroom. Oh! Yah, sorry, hey do you mind if Sammy skips piano tonight? Well she made this really nice new friend but she won't know anyone if she comes to watch practice. Sure, I'll tell her. Yah, we have a ride, or they do, I took my scooter today. Sandy's. Yup. Ok. Yes Ma'am. We will. Thanks Aunt Mary." He turned off the phone. She says it's fine, not to forget to do your homework while you hang with us and not to get into any trouble. I think that last part was for me." He admitted.

Sammy laughed. It defiantly was. "Jon makes friends with surgeons wherever he goes."

"Very funny Samantha." He leaned in and poked her on the nose.

"I bite." She reminded him.

"Like a shark. I'm taking my chances."

"Brave. Very brave for a guy with so many weaknesses."

"I'm looking at most of em." He admitted. She blushed and he grinned. Round one O'Neill. He did a victory lap in his head.

"All right, lets just go before I start punching you again." She turned to Lynn. "Ignore them. They are male and therefore inferior." Lynn laughed.

* * *

While watching the game Sammy excused herself to ask the pre-cal teacher a question.

"Ok. Spill. Are she and Jon an item because they sure act like it." Lynn demanded of Jason.

"Ok, here's the deal. They met through their aunt and uncle and used to be pen pals but when they met up again it was like immediate fireworks and I should know as I was right there when it happened. Trouble is they have to wait a year because she's only just turned thirteen and her fosters won't let her date until she's fourteen and he's worried that by the time she's old enough to date that she won't like him that way any more but honestly, I don't see that last part ever happening."

"How come?"

"Well, she's super pretty but she doesn't even notice other guys that way."

"Not even you?"

He laughed. "She's, ah, not my type."

"Sammy returned and they watched the guys practice. Jason excused himself to use the rest room.

"Jason is nice."

"Yup. You wouldn't know that in the beginning of the year though."

"Why not?"

"My best guess was he figured no one would like him so he pushed everyone away."

"What changed?"

"Jon mostly. He kept giving him crap so Jon's uncle gave him some advise about it and they ended up being friends instead. Jay is super loyal to him now."

"That's for sure."

Sammy laughed. "Why, what did he say?"

Before Lynn could answer a group of girls that had been chatting behind them moved down the bleachers to sit right behind them. "Oh look, the nerd made a friend."

"Bout time. She can't spend all her time as the team whore." The five girls laughed.

"Ignore them." Sammy said quietly.

"What's your name Hot Topic reject?" one of the girls asked.

Lynn turned and glared. "Princess Leia" she retorted.

The girls laughed again. "It's another nerd. Should have known. Runt only makes friends with nerds and dumb sportos she can put out for." She turned to the others. "Watch out ladies, when hockey season is over the baseball team is next."

Sammy balled her fists to reign in her self control. "Projection is a perfectly normal behavior for the emotionally insecure." She told Lynn who laughed.

"What did you say slut?"

"She said you're accusing her of your own behavior. Sorry you were to dumb to understand. Use smaller words next time Sammy, she's not very bright."

Sammy snorted in surprised laughter.

"What? She's dumb as a rock." Lynn said in an injured tone.

"I should sick you and Zulfi on Conner."

"Who's Zulfi? Who's Conner?"

Sammy opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted again by their new fan club. "Two more guys nerdling is banging I bet." Said one of the girls.

"What is their problem?"

"We don't have a problem. We just wanted the team whore to know the only reason they bring her along is to pass her around." One of the girls smirked. "We heard all about your little party after Christmas."

"Huh?" Lynn asked Sammy.

"Birthday. The guys planned it. They were very sweet actually. Jon bought me the funniest slippers. I'll show you when you come over some time."

"Ok, sounds fun. Hey are you any good at algebra? I stink at it."

"Don't ask Jon that question." She laughed at the inside joke. "Actually, he might be a better tutor than me for Algebra."

"How come?"

"He's smarter than he looks." She laughed again. Sammy had trouble teaching people how to do what she considered simple math and Jon was a good teacher in general. He he. General she thought. She couldn't help but giggle.

"The nerdlings are bonding. Isn't that cute?"

"Don't you have a consumers math test to study for Karen?" Sammy asked the girl sweetly.

"Nerds study." Karen replied.

"Yes. That's why you are failing remedial math. I guess you will get to be a sophomore twice then." Sammy said with a shrug.

Lynn made a mental note. Sammy Carter is evil.

Karen gave Sammy a mean smile. "You think you are so funny runt. Let's see who has the last laugh."

"She who laughs last didn't get the joke until after everyone else." Sammy said amused.

"Ladies, I think there are better seats down front where there's not so much smelly trash." One of the girls said.

"Oh yes. Much closer." One of them replied and all five grabbed their things and moved.

"I'd watch that Karen girl."

"What for?"

"She's the type to steal your boyfriend out of spite."

Sammy laughed "I'd have to have one first."

"What about Jon?"

"What about him?"

"Well…"

"Oh. Jay has been chatty has he." She said with amusement.

"Yah, kind of."

"I'm not worried about Jon." She said with a shrug.

"So you guys aren't?"

"Dating? No. I'm not allowed to date for another year. We're just friends." Ha, you liar.

"You just seem…"

"Close? Well sure. We have been friends for a really long time. We know each other better than most people because for a long time all we could do was talk since we couldn't hang out together much." Not technically a lie that.

"I don't think you are being honest with yourself. You guys don't look at each other like just friends."

Sammy shrugged. "I'm not worried about it."

"I would be."

Sammy smiled to herself. Eleven months seven days and three hours from now it won't matter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well, you are a little."

"Why?"

"Because I just turned thirteen. I'm literally the youngest freshman in the school and Jon is a popular jock."

"So?"

"So, come on. I like him and all but he's three years older than me. My chest is still flat and I'm a huge nerd. We're just friends." Yah. She's not buying this at all.

Lynn looked at Sammy like she was dumb.

"He likes you."

"We're friends."

"Uh huh."

"Really."

"Yah. Right."

Sammy relented. "Ok, if I admit I have a crush on him will you drop it? It's not like anything can happen."

"Why not?"

"My aunt and uncle have strict rules about dating age. Fourteen for chaperoned dates. Nothing before that."

"Jay said you guys went to the Christmas dance." Referencing their earlier conversation in the car.

"Aunt Mary made an exception because it was a school event and we went as a group. She didn't let me go to homecoming with him because she didn't know him yet."

"I get it. I'm still not allowed to date. My mom is kind of strict." Not that anyone has asked me she thought or that I have any other friends to hang out with.

"Is that normal kind of strict or code for she's a little psycho?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Gotcha."

"Hey! Karen is down by the ice chatting up the guys."

"She's not going to like how this plays out."

"What do you mean?"

Brian is very anti mean girl. Like… VERY anti.

"Oooohhh…."

"Yup." Sammy said with an amused smirk. "She can chat them up all she wants. Some of the guys might even fall for it but she won't get any further than a couple pity dates if she gets that much."

Jason returned. "What did I miss?"

"Well, besides setting Lynn straight on where things stand between Jon and I, Karen and her remedial friends decided I'm the team bike and to volunteer themselves for that position." Sammy told him, her voice slightly reproving at Jay for gossiping about her.

Jason scrubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry." He muttered.

"S'ok. You remind me of my friend Daniel sometimes. He didn't know when to shut up either." She said smiling.

"From your old school."

"Yah." Close enough.

"You miss them?"

"Oh yah. I had great friends but I can still talk to them and I met all you guys so it's not so bad."

"We are pretty awesome." Jay agreed and Sammy laughed.

"And modest too." Lynn said.

"Uh oh. The volunteer bike is chatting up your boy." Jay said with malicious glee.

"You guys seem to think this is awfully funny. What if she succeeds?"

"She won't." Jay and Sammy said in unison.

"You're awfully sure of yourselves."

Jay smiled enigmatically. He leaned back behind Sammy who was watching Karen with amused interest and mouthed 'tell you later."

Lynn nodded. She'd get his e-mail address. This wasn't a conversation she wanted her nosy mother overhearing. She knew she was reading some of her e-mail too which was why she had a dummy account where all her school stuff went. Her private conversations went to another one entirely. Sammy had nailed it about her mom being psycho. It was a good thing the girl was very bookish and harmless looking with her wavy blond locks she kept tied at the nap of her neck in a short ponytail. Nirvana shirt aside, she looked nerdy which was in Lynn's favor as far as keeping her around as a friend. The guys she'd have to introduce in small doses, probably starting with Jay. He was flamboyant enough to be regarded as harmless also.

Brian and Zulfi were a no for now. Both were super nice but they came off as single guys and she knew that was going to be a problem. Jon might be an issue. She'd have to wait and see if he was as charming towards adults as he claimed. Added bonus he was clearly taken. Not that this would stop her mom. Knowing her she'd decide Jon was perfect for her because he gave off totally not at all looking vibes. Sammy could lie all she wanted. You didn't have to be dating to be dating and they were definitely dating. Just… only with company so her fosters couldn't do much about it.

Karen apparently was laying it on thick. Jon looked bored. Dang it Sammy and Jay had called it. She wasn't even being shot down. Jon just wasn't even responsive. He cut his eyes up to where he knew Sammy Jay and she were sitting and gave Sammy an amused wink. How did they do that she wondered. No one had told him what those girls were planning but he winked at Sammy like they had a conversation about it already.

"All right guys. Go stow your gear. Practice is over." Coach Stokes yelled. The ice cleared slowly as boys grabbed discarded sticks and pucks.

"Come on. Lets go see how the bikes did." Jay told the girls grinning.

Sammy smirked and grabbed her hoodie. "Five bucks says she struck out with everyone but Chuck."

"Why Chuck?"

"He hasn't had a date since junior high." Sammy said amused.

"That poor bastard. He's going to blow a lot of money on nothing."

"Nah. Jon and I will stage an intervention."

"You think he'd listen?" Lynn asked surprised.

"Not to either of us individually but we will good cop bad cop him until he realizes she's just messing with him for attention."

"You guys are a little scary." Lynn told Sammy.

Jay fell back a bit with Lynn and dropped his voice. "Oh they are way more than a little scary. I wouldn't screw with them if I was under pain of death." Jay told her. "They share a brain."

"Sammy got most of it."

Jay laughed. "Jon balances her out. She'd have her nose in a book all the time if it wasn't for him."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No but look at her. She's super pretty and doesn't even know it. Why do you think the bikes hate her so much. They put on all that makeup and expensive cloths and she's still prettier than them and she has no clue at all."

"Are you sure she's not your type?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I've got the cutest cousin with the prettiest brown eyes."

"Thanks but-"

"And he really has a thing for tall guys."

"He?"

"What did you think I was going to hook you up with a girl? You aren't that subtle Jay."

Jay walked looking down at his feet blushing. "That's not exactly public knowledge ok?"

"Copy that." She grinned.

Jon had jogged up behind them and draped his arm over Sammy's shoulders, his light brown hair still damp from his quick shower.

"You still smell." She told him wrinkling up her nose.

"Sorry bout that." He lifted his other arm to check. "Whew. Yup. Need more bug spray."

"Gross' Sammy told him laughing.

"I'm a guy." He told her with a shrug and a smirk that had her rolling her eyes.

Jay turned when he got to his car. "You riding with us Pipsqueek or taking your chances with this maniac?"

Sammy grinned. "I think I'll take my chances." She looked up at Jon sharing a private joke with their eyes.

"Ok. See you there if you live. Come on Lynn, off to Sandy's." He waved and helped Lynn into the front seat.

"Ready?"

"Wish we had my bike."

"Oh yah me too but you never let me drive."

She grinned wickedly. "Did you ever think I just liked how you felt against me back there?"

Jon gave her a startled look. "THAT was why? You pervert."

Sammy laughed as she put on her helmet. "Don't you dare tell Jack. That's Sam's decision."

He got on the scooter, scowling. Sammy is evil he decided as she slid on behind him and gripped his waist.

* * *

A few minuets later the JV hockey team boiled into Sandy's and started taking over one of the long white Formica tables. A handful of the drama kids showed up too. Ceecee looked up and indicated to Vicky she'd take their table. Vic gave her a nod.

"Hey Ceecee!" Jon greeted her jovially. "I'm starving."

"Well good because we serve food here." Ceecee replied, her eyes twinkling. "How you been Jon? Ribs healing up?"

"Yah. Almost back to factory condition. I should be able to play in the next game."

"Good. You ever have trouble with that kid again you just let my dad know. No one messes with Ted."

Ted turned from his spot off to the side and grinned at them. "She means that. No one starts crap in my wife's restaurant."

"Glad to hear it. I don't think we'll be hearing from Conner for a while. He got in a bit of trouble with my school for starting crap at our school Christmas dance."

"Sammy almost beat his ass with her foot." Jason provided.

"Language son." Ted warned him but laughed. Sammy was five foot two and rail thin. He'd have paid to see that kid get a taste of shoe from her.

"Well she did." Jay mumbled abashed at being reprimanded for his language by an adult.

Ted chuckled, a low pleasant sound that was at odds with his appearance. "No harm done kid. Sit down and get something to eat. We aren't a twenty four seven."

The kids grinned and took their seats. "Lynn. You got your notebooks?"

"Sure." She started pulling them out and passing them to Jon first who looked through them one by one grinning ear to eat and pointing things out to Sammy who laughed appreciatively. They were enjoying themselves and didn't notice Karen and her friends come in. The girls had clearly pumped someone for information. They sat just far enough away giggling to each other that they weren't noticed right away.

Eventually the notebooks made their way down the table until Karen could grab one. With a mean smile she saw Lynn's name on it and slipped it into her back pack. No one noticed until half way through dinner when the girls got up to leave and Lynn noticed them finally. She probably wouldn't have thought much of them being there had they not been a nuisance earlier. With a start she realized one of her notebooks was gone.

"Give it back." She got up and demanded of the girls, not sure which of them had swiped her English notebook.

"Give what back you weirdo. I don't have anything of… um…"

She trailed off as she looked up into the deeply scared face of Ted who had silently appeared directly behind Lynn.

"Do you have something that belongs to this nice young lady?" He rumbled as he engulfed her shoulder in a large protective hand.

"Ah... uh… it was a mistake. I thought it was mine." Karen tried.

Ted just glared at her while she dug in her pack and returned the notebook.

Lynn took it and clutched it to her chest.

"It's not right to take things that don't belong to you then try to pretend it was an accident. Makes people think bad things about your character." Ted told them with a menacing grin.

"Yes sir." They replied in very small voices and fled the restaurant.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault they did that. I never should have had you bring them here." Sammy said unhappily.

"Why on earth do you think that's your fault? Karen is a bitch. She was in junior high too. She hated me long before I made friends with you." Lynn told her.

Jon and Brian looked at each other and nodded. No one was messing with Lynn from now on.

"Lets hope she doesn't actually fail this year. I _really_ don't want to be in the same class as her."

"Why would you be? She's in remedial everything." Jon laughed. He'd barely talked to the girl and realized she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. She'd better find a really rich guy who wanted a trophy and hope she didn't lose her looks.

Ted grinned down at them. He towered over these kids. "Are you three done attracting attention?"

"Hey it wasn't me this time!" Jay piped up.

"First time for everything" Ted told him affably. "Can I go back to my meal now?" but he chuckled after he said it.

The rest of the meal went by without further incident. Jason drove Lynn and one of the drama girls home. "Thanks for the ride Jay. See you tomorrow." She waved and walked up to the front door of her house hoping her mom had gone to bed or was watching TV and oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

"Jon will you come in for a minuet. I need to talk to Mary and Wil about Lynn and I want you there as a witness. We might need to call Jay too."

"Did I miss something?"

"I've got a funny feeling about her home life."

"Oh that, yah, I picked up on that too. Good call. What can we do about it though?"

"That's why I want the Amos' involved. I'm kind of hoping they can kind of run interference for her."

Jon looked at her, his head cocked to the side. She was already using some of Wil's expressions. It was really cute. "Ok. I've got time."

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

Wil and Mary were sitting in the family room watching TV together.

"Hey, can we talk to you guys?"

"Sure Sammy." Wil told her. "Take a seat." He got up to get a soda. "What's on your minds?"

"Well, it's about the girl I met at school today…"


End file.
